


Ride Hard

by gotfanfiction



Series: Tumblr Collective [8]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Western, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotfanfiction/pseuds/gotfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't creepy.</p><p>It wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride Hard

**Author's Note:**

> I love that stupid title lmao. For the prompt 'Hartwin cowboy abo'

***

Harry Hart was the best damn sheriff a dusty little town like Kingsman could ask for. Unlike many Alphas, he didn’t assert his authority through brute force and fear, choosing to, instead, use his intelligence and grace to charm the people under his protection and outwit those who would prey on them.

The citizens loved and respected him, and he was content in the life he’d made for himself. He had a good friend in Merlin, the reticent town doctor, a position of reasonable power in the community, and certainly never wanted for good company.

Except. Except he was getting older. And though he was not a person prone to maudlin thoughts, he had rather thought that by now he would be married. He had found himself in recent months wondering what it would be like, to have a spouse and child to lavish affection on.

He didn’t think it was a coincidence that these musings had begun when a certain young man and his family had come to live in his town.

***

Harry observed, from a respectable distance, as Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin cheerily walked down Main Street hand in hand with his sister. A gentle breeze snaked through the street, offering a brief respite from the brutal summer heat and a tantalizing hint of the younger man’s scent.

He bravely resisted the urge to stick his tongue out and pant like a dog. He was a gentleman, after all, and gentleman don’t go panting after Omegas in the middle of the street. No matter how lovely a picture the man made.

Seeing Eggsy with a child just made the whole thing worse, and Harry could hear Merlin laughing at him. The best cure to his… ailment was distance. So instead of throwing himself at the other man’s feet and begging him to spend the rest of his life with him, Harry settled for watching.

And maybe learning everything he could about Eggsy Unwin. Roxanne Morton, his deputy, had raised a spectacularly judgemental eyebrow at the request, but had dutifully done as asked. It wasn’t creepy.

It _wasn’t._

“Sheriff Hart?”

He jolted back into awareness, alarmed to find that someone had snuck up on him, and even more so to see the occupier of his current train of thought in front of him, brow creased in concern and a smile hovering around his lips.

“Ah, yes?” Harry cleared his throat. “Mr. Unwin, is it? How may I be of service?”

A smirk tugged at that tempting mouth, and the younger man stepped a little closer than was appropriate. “Well, I saw you lookin’ at me and I thought maybe you wanted to talk. But my nose is saying something else, yeah?”

At that Eggsy breathed in deep through his nose, eyes fluttering shut. “I gotta say, Mr. Hart, it’s rude to look at someone like you’re always looking at me and not do somethin’ about it. What do you say we have dinner tonight, and we’ll finally have a, ah, a proper conversation?”

Harry shot a desperate glance down at Daisy, but she was sucking on her fingers, idly staring at clouds and happily ignoring them. He swallowed, throat suddenly dry and clicking. “I perhaps would have spoken up a bit sooner. I do so hate being rude. It isn’t gentlemanly, you see.”

A more genuine smile spread, flashing a glimpse of white teeth. “Pick me up at five o'clock, Sheriff. Bring flowers, or Mum’ll have words with you. C'mon Daisy, let’s go see if Mr. Percival still has that ribbon you want.”

Eggsy tossed a wink over his shoulder as he left, a swing in his hips that wasn’t there before.

Harry was in trouble.

***

**Author's Note:**

> This was more generic western than cowboy stuff, and it feels weird to me, probably bc Harry’s voice kept sounding like Clint Eastwood and it was really hard not to giggle


End file.
